


Shagged Out

by r_grayjoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/pseuds/r_grayjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George decide that 'shagged out' is a good look for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shagged Out

**Author's Note:**

> My very first daily_deviant fic! September 2006, using the leather and lubricant kinks.

  
**Shagged Out**   


_"Potion?"_

"Check."

"Oil?"

"Check."

"Lube?"

"Check."

"Looks like we're ready."

"More than ready."

"Are you sure he leans this way?"

"Are you joking? You saw the way he used to look at Wood's arse after Quidditch practice back in school."

"All right, yeah, he's definitely bent."

"But do you suppose he _knows_ he's bent?"

"If not, he's about to have an epiphany, I'd say."

"Hush, I think he's coming."

"He is if we have anything to say about it."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry was running a bit late, and he hastened to make his appointment even though he knew the easy-going twins would forgive him his tardiness. Auror training had run long that day due to a surprise -- and rather sadistic, Harry thought -- practical exercise in Stealth and Tracking for his team. In truth, Harry felt rather like he had been run over by the Knight Bus, having spent the last several hours tromping about the wilderness and receiving hexes in the back, but he was determined not to cancel on Fred and George. Therefore, he flooed directly from the Ministry Headquarters to Diagon Alley and from there Apparated to the street outside Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Despite his busy training schedule, Harry made a point to visit with the twins at least once each month, more often if he could possibly arrange it. As WWW's first and principal investor and benefactor, Harry was granted the dubious honor of taking part in the creation and testing of new products, and he frequently got to take home samples of as yet unmarketed gags. As entertaining as research and development with Fred and George could be, however, it was not the primary reason for his regular visits.

After the war ended the previous spring, everyone had been anxious to put the fighting behind them and get on with leading normal lives. Ron and Hermione had been among the first of the young couples to marry, although between Ron's pro Quidditch schedule and Hermione's arithmancy internship, the pair barely had enough time to spend with each other, much less with Harry these days. Harry wasn't bitter -- much. Truly he was happy that things were going so well for Ron and Hermione, and they would always hold the distinction of being his first, best friends.

However, Harry had found himself increasingly in the company of Fred and George over the past months, and his casual acquaintance with them had developed into a much closer friendship. Their accepting attitude and direct demeanor made it remarkably easy to talk to them about virtually anything, and their carefree outlook and pointed sense of humor worked in direct opposition to pessimism and melancholy. These character traits in his friends were particularly invaluable to Harry as he struggled with his role in the war and worked his way through the demanding Auror training. Not to mention that 'beta testing' the Wheezes did a great deal to break the monotony around the Ministry offices. Thinking of the Tornado Top that he had unleashed the day before, Harry smirked as he knocked on the door of the flat above Fred and George's shop.

"Hey, look what the kneazle dragged in!" exclaimed George, grinning widely and swinging the door open for Harry to enter.

"Hiya Harry. Long day?" Fred asked as Harry entered the room and sank into the nearest chair with a small groan.

"Do you even have to ask? He looks like he's been mauled by a forest troll," George answered for Harry as he reached down and plucked a clinging leaf from his Auror robes. "Drink, Harry?"

Kicking off his trainers, Harry replied, "A cold butterbeer would be great." His voice probably held far more gratitude than was actually warranted for a simple drink, he reflected. Apparently the value of a butterbeer increased with one's level of exhaustion.

"Coming right up," George said before turning his back to Harry and moving to retrieve the requested beverage.

Fred laughed loudly then, drawing Harry's attention away from George's retreating form. "Seriously, Harry, are you sure this training is going to be worth it in the end? You look more shagged out every time we see you. When you said you were going to finish Auror training or die trying, we didn't quite realize you meant it literally!"

Harry couldn't help but grin at Fred's description of his appearance. "'Shagged out' might be a bit of an exaggeration, or at least a misnomer." _Unfortunately_. "But yeah, this is still what I want to do. I _do_ enjoy it, most of the time."

"If you say so," Fred said. "Well anyway, as it just so happens, you're in the perfect condition to help us begin testing our newest line of products," he continued, looking Harry over in an appraising manner.

To say that Fred's offhand remark made Harry nervous would be an understatement, and his tone reflected his wariness as he asked, "Oh… ?"

"Yeah, he's right," George answered as he returned and handed a tall glass of butterbeer to Harry. "We've started working on some new products of a more _adult_ nature; things that we likely won't sell in the shop downstairs."

"Some gags, some novelty items," explained Fred.

"Chocolates containing lust potions."

"Candy panties."

Harry focused on drinking his butterbeer and trying not to blush as he took in the twins' news. "Anyway, we've just finished making a massage oil that heats and tingles once it absorbs into the skin," George said buoyantly. "Take off your robes, and we'll see if it works."

Harry must have looked as surprised as he felt, because George rolled his eyes. "C'mon Harry. It's not like we didn't see you starkers in the showers after Quidditch practice a hundred times back in school."

Of course George was right. He was being unduly modest, and damned if a rub down didn't sound good after the day he'd had. With a shrug, Harry unbuttoned his robes and slid them off his shoulders, allowing them to pool around his waist.

Nodding in satisfaction, George reached towards a nearby table that held two large jars and two sets of black dragon hide gloves that Harry somehow hadn't noticed before. George began to tug a tight-fitting glove into place as he instructed in a business-like tone (or as business-like as the twins ever got, at any rate), "Right, turn sideways in the chair so I can get to you. That's good." The gloves made Harry slightly nervous, since he didn't know why they were necessary, but he trusted George not to do anything that would be permanently scarring. He sensed movement behind him for another few moments and then two glove-encased hands were on his shoulders.

As soon as those hands began working the knots in his neck, the tension seemed to drain out of Harry's body through his feet. It truly had been a long, exhausting day, and the slick, gloved hands moving in sure circles over his muscles was the perfect treatment for it, he thought. As advertised, the oil on his back quickly began to produce a lovely, comfortable warmth which transitioned into a pleasant tingling, buzzing sensation a few minutes later.

Harry blearily noticed that Fred and George seemed to be exchanging some looks over his head, but he found that he was too relaxed to care much about the implications. His eyes fell closed, his head lolled forward, and he bit back a somewhat inappropriate groan that was welling up in his chest. The strong, persistent fingers never entirely broke contact with his skin, even when George reached over for more oil, and the slow, constant press and glide was hypnotic. "How's that feel, Harry?" George asked him in a low tone.

"Ungh," Harry replied as his language skills failed him. Trying again, he managed, "Tha's good… Good stuff." George chuckled in response and continued rubbing, moving farther down Harry's back. That was when the combination of Harry's long day, and George's hands on his back, and the warming oil, and the way Fred was considering him from across the room contrived to produce a most unexpected response in the vicinity of Harry's groin.

Harry's eyes snapped open in horror. _Okay,_ Harry told himself silently. _Okay, don't panic._ With his robes bunched around his waist, the twins wouldn't have spotted his poorly-timed erection. He could still get out of this one gracefully. Sitting up straight and stretching, he said in what he hoped was a casual manner, "Wow, thanks George. I needed that. Yeah, the oil works just like you said it would."

However, George didn't take his hands from his back. "Oh, we're not done yet," he informed Harry at the same time that Fred rose from his seat and began to approach.

Now Harry was prepared to panic. Clutching his robes, he hastily stood just as Fred came to a stop before him. His protest of, "No, really, I--" was cut short abruptly as Fred leaned forward and _kissed_ him.

The press of lips was skilled, insistent and probing, and not the least bit hesitant. Harry knew that he should pull away, but oh, it felt _good_ , even better than the massage, and he melted into it instead. As he tentatively returned the kiss, his knees turned to jelly, and he had the sense that surely he would collapse were it not for the strong hands resting reassuringly on his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's good," murmured George from behind him, and then the other pair of black gloves was being passed over his shoulder. Fred took the gloves and pulled them on without ever breaking the kiss. Harry's lips parted and George darted his tongue between them, tasting Harry's mouth. Harry pushed back with his own tongue, and then they were exploring, probing, taking longer and deeper tastes of foreign lips and tongues.

Feeling his glasses being lifted from his face, Harry reflexively blinked his eyes open. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Fred's hand disappear into the jar of oil, saw it come back shiny and dripping. A moment later Fred lay his palms on Harry's chest, and two sets of dragon hide-clad hands simultaneously began to move, dancing in tandem over his oil-slicked body.

Harry felt as though he was lost in an erotic haze, yet the smooth and supple dragon hide sliding over his torso felt solid and real, anchoring him. The twin behind him leaned in to kiss a line down Harry's throat and suck at the juncture between neck and shoulder, and the twin in front broke free of his mouth to trace his jaw line with a moist tongue. The strong hands encased in those black gloves were powerful and erotic and slightly deviant as they found all of his sensitive spots, and the abundant oil produced a hot prickling to match the throbbing in his groin. The sensation was intense, nearly overwhelming, and Harry moaned loudly and unabashedly.

Seeming to take Harry's loss of restraint as some sort of cue, Fred untied his robes and allowed them to slither to the floor. Behind him George must have done the same, because a moment later Harry felt a very bare and very erect cock pressing against one arse cheek. It was only then that Harry realized he had dropped his own robes at some point in the proceedings. He dimly thought that this latest development should worry him a great deal more than it did -- which was exactly none at all.

Even back in school Fred and George had shared their older brother Charlie's shorter, stockier body type. Looking at Fred now, Harry couldn't fail to notice that they had grown into their form well since their locker room days. Fred was all broad shoulders and well-defined chest and slender waist, covered in a generous dusting of freckles. Harry's gaze finally settled on a thick cock jutting out proudly from a wiry thatch of red, curly hair, and his own erection gave an appreciative twitch. His approbation must have shown on his face, because Fred laughed mirthfully and grinned as he reached for the as yet unused second jar. Fascinated, Harry watched as Fred withdrew a generous amount of a clear substance that was thicker than the oil, then gasped sharply as Fred took Harry's cock in gloved hand.

Fred quickly coated Harry with the goop, then took up a teasing, languorous stroke, sliding the dragon hide along Harry's shaft and giving a little twist of his wrist when he reached the head. The sensation was incredible, the pressure just right, the pace maddeningly slow, and Harry mindlessly thrust into that hand, seeking _more_. As his eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head, Harry wondered if the lubricant was designed to heighten sensitivity, but he couldn't find the breath or the words to ask.

With Fred's distraction techniques, Harry had nearly forgotten about George behind him. He abruptly recalled George's presence when the twin in question thrust his hips forward, pressing his slicked prick snugly against the furrow of Harry's arse, and said in a husky tone, "Merlin, Harry, you're so beautiful like this. We've wanted you for so long…" Harry's only response was to groan loudly and push back against George. Having never been in a situation even remotely like this before, Harry didn't know exactly what it was that he wanted; only that he did _not_ want it to stop now.

Seeming to sense his urgency, the twins reached for the second jar as one. Fred smeared more of the lubricant on Harry's cock before coating his own, while George anointed the valley of Harry's arse and the space between his thighs liberally with the stuff. Quickly stepping forward once more, Fred pressed his body flush against Harry's and rolled his hips, causing Harry to cry out as their cocks rubbed together between their bellies. Then George slid his shaft into the groove between Harry's arse and legs, bringing his chest against Harry's back and fully enveloping him in warm flesh.

The twins held Harry up between them, supported him much as they had always supported him over the years in their own way. Their hands roamed freely over his body, trailing lubricant and oil, reassuring him, coaxing pleasure out of him in. Three sets of hips rocked in near unison as heated murmurs turned to incoherent groans, and Harry dimly realized that a fair share of the noises were coming from him.

The places where their bodies came together made slick, squelching sounds that were loud and lewd and positively the sexiest thing Harry had ever heard. George's precome and Harry's sweat mingled with the copious lubricant and trickled down Harry's thighs. It was fast and frantic now, and Harry could do little more than drop his head back onto George's shoulder and hold onto Fred for dear life and thrust blindly against them each in a dizzying, primal rhythm.

From behind, George's cock rubbed against Harry's puckered hole and nudged his bollocks, sending jolts of pleasure through him. In front, Fred moved _exactly so_ , creating exquisite friction against his swollen cock. Harry felt a tell-tale tightening and heat in his groin and knew he couldn't last long. Just as his vision was beginning to go white around the edges, one of his lovers told him, "That's right… So good… Come for us, Harry."

And Harry obeyed. His cock pulsed and he cried out as he spent himself over Fred's stomach and his own. The twins must have only been awaiting this signal, because a moment later they followed his lead, Fred adding his own fluid to the mess between them as George spurted liquid heat against Harry's bollocks. Harry's climax tore through him, leaving him breathless and trembling, and at last he slumped bonelessly between Fred and George.

They helped Harry back into the nearby chair, summoned a bowl of warm water and soft flannels, and began to clean the oil and sweat and spend from Harry's body. As Harry regained his equilibrium, he began to feel rather self-conscious about the treatment -- about the entire encounter, really -- but Fred and George only grinned and winked at him, and their levity was contagious as always. Finally Harry could no longer stifle his yawns, so the twins regretfully dressed him and sent him home to sleep. Although it was only two Apparition points away, the trip back to his flat was murder. As he stumbled through his front door, bleary and already half-asleep on his feet, Harry could only wonder if maybe next time the twins would let him sleep over.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"That went well."

"Even better than we'd hoped."

"Do you suppose we should have told him about the lust potion in his butterbeer?"

"Are you barking? Then he'd start thinking we tricked him into doing something he didn't really want to do or some such ridiculous thing. And anyway, it was just a mild one. I frankly don't think we even needed to use it."

"Yeah, he was pretty enthusiastic." A wicked chuckle. "We definitely won't need it next time."

"Oh, and you think there's going to be a 'next time?'"

An amused snort. "Don't you?"

"I, dear brother, am absolutely certain there's going to be a 'next time.' It's only a matter of when."

"I think it's safe to say he won't wait a full month before stopping by again."

"On the contrary, I say he'll wait a month just to prove he can."

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"You're on. But if I win, I get to be in front next time."


End file.
